


Red

by MurderRose



Series: Corona Drabbles [30]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Cheating, Forests, M/M, Murder, Regret, suggested necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/MurderRose
Summary: Split second decisions are generally not the best ones.Should they have slept together?Probably not.Did Jeonghan regret it?Definitely.Could he do anything about it now?Definitely not.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Other, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Corona Drabbles [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674001
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Taylor Swift's song of the same, which I listened to as I started this thing.
> 
> It's murder porn. There is no explicit sex, but if that's not your jam, please go away. 
> 
> If you're still here, I have no apologies for this. As my friend said:  
"Does the mind write thoughts? Or do thoughts write themselves?"  
We'd both like to know.
> 
> These are characters. They are also irl people. And not mine. I don't think any of them would do the things I've depicted them as doing, please don't come for me. It's locked for a reason.
> 
> That said, please enjoy the craziness that my brain has created.

He was crying. 

He was running.

Branches were catching in his clothes scraping his skin, but he didn’t care. 

He kept running.

When he finally stopped, bent double and panting, he was in the middle of a clearing. He didn’t know where he was. There were dried tear tracks on his cheeks and a hundred little cuts on his face, hands and arms. He didn’t know where he was.

After he caught back his breath, he pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket, thank God for zips; no service. He put his phone away and stared at the sky. Seriously?

His fiancé had just let it slip that he’d been seeing his ex. Not his fiancé’s ex. His own ex. Who does that? And to say it while they were on a romantic pre-wedding preparation retreat that their friends had arranged for them? Timing?

He supposed it was probably better that he found out now, before they were married than later, when they’d become legally entangled. Curse his brain for finding silver linings. He was mad. He was pissed off. He was lost.

That was the major problem right now. He had no idea where he was. He had run pretty far, so he could be anywhere. He didn’t know this area, it was a few hours drive from the city. It was a forest. It would be getting dark soon.

Shit.

It would be getting dark soon, and he was in a forest. Seriously? This sounded like the opening for a shitty horror.

Maybe if he ran back the way he came…

Oh. There was their cottage. Right. This would be awful, but at least he wouldn’t die. He’d kick Mingyu out onto the couch, he’d go, he probably knew how much he’d fucked up at this point. They’d go home tomorrow morning, call off the wedding, it would all be fine. Short term pain long term gain? He’d drown it in ice cream, tears and his best friend’s crappy taste in films. It would be fine. He would be fine.

He knocked on the door, he hadn’t brought a key.

It was their cottage. Yet.

Yet.

The man who opened the door was not Mingyu. He was… definitely not Mingyu. If he wasn’t engaged he’d tap that. Oh wait. He wasn’t engaged anymore. Ooo. Windows were opening.

But why was there a stranger in his cottage. Priorities.

“Can I help you?” The man asked, smiling toothily.

“Hi, I’m on a retreat with my … fiancé and I thought this was our cottage?” 

“Oh, sorry! I booked for this evening, and there was nobody here when I arrived, so…” he trailed off, smile dropping, and then perked up, “I’m Seungcheol, why don’t you come in and we can ring the company?” Seungcheol stepped back and waved him in.

“Jeonghan, nice to meet you,” Jeonghan stepped through, and while Seungcheol was closing the door, he checked his phone. No messages. His fiancé couldn’t even be bothered to tell him he’d left? What an absolute dick.

  
  


They couldn’t get through to the company. And Jeonghan couldn’t get through to Mingyu. Looked like he was staying the night. What an… issue. 

What an _unexpected_ surprise.

_ What _ an unexpected surprise.

What an unexpected _surprise._

Jeonghan unconsciously licked his lips, and Seungcheol grinned. What happened in cabins in the middle of the forest after one’s fiancé had revealed that they were cheating on one with one’s own ex boyfriend could stay in the cabin in the woods right?

Jeonghan certainly thought so.

As they say, one thing led to another and afterwards, when Seungcheol went to the bathroom for a washcloth, Jeonghan smiled to himself. A slow satisfied grin. That had been just what he’d needed. 

Absently, he looked over to the wardrobe.

He stared.

There was an odd red trail coming from the doors. 

As he looked, the doors fell open, and 

and 

and

Out fell his ex-fiancé.

Jeonghan swallowed a scream. 

His very dead ex-fiancé.

  
  


Mingyu had been stabbed in the… somewhere. There was blood, everywhere. 

  
  


Had he just slept with a murderer? What the hell? Was this weekend cursed? His fiancé cheated on him, and then he slept with a guy who apparently killed his fiancé and now? Was he going to be killed?

Jeonghan’s heart was racing. He tried to quieten his panting breaths. He sounded like he’d just run a marathon, which well. Not useful.

He couldn’t hear anything from the bathroom. Maybe he’d left? 

Who was he kidding.

Maybe if he closed his eyes? And pretended he hadn’t seen the very obvious dead body on the floor beside the bed dripping blood?

Yeah, that wasn’t going to work.

Maybe if he played dumb? ‘Oh there’s a dead body are you ok I think there’s a killer in the house?’ Yeah. That would work alright. Not.

Seungcheol came back from the bathroom and glanced carelessly over at the body. Jeonghan froze.

“Ah, I see you’ve seen my work. Beautiful isn’t it? That’s my ex-fiancé. He cheated on me with my best friend, of all things, and then dumped her, and now he’s engaged to you. Or was apparently.” He explained casually as he gently cleaned Jeonghan up. Jeonghan trembled. What was he supposed to do with this information?

“Please don’t kill me!” Ah, his mouth had decided for him.

Seungcheol put the washcloth away and smirked at him. It was not a nice smirk. “Now, why would I not do that? You’re pretty, but you’re not that pretty. And I was planning on staging a murder suicide, if I just kill him, and leave you alive then you’ll just tell on me, and that wouldn’t make me very happy at all.”

“I won’t tell.”

“Why would I trust you little bird? Hmm?” Seungcheol stepped away and over to the body.

Jeonghan didn’t have an answer for that. He watched, terrified, as Seungcheol dragged the body over to the bed. He could run for it, but he was naked. He could attack Seungcheol, but there was nothing dangerous in the room, and Seungcheol was bigger and stronger than him. He’d shown that earlier. His best bet was to plead.

“Now, we both know that dear Mingyu here has a thing for tying people up,” oh shit, how had he gotten so close again? Seungcheol was leaning over him with a large piece of duct tape. Where had he gotten that from?

“Don’t worry little bird, I’m not going to frame you as the murderer. It’s not you I want revenge on. Dear old Mingyu is going to be the murderer, and then he’s going to be so heart broken and scared of jail, that he’s going to end it all. I know it looks like he was stabbed everywhere, but it’s only in the heart. The rest is just blood.” Seungcheol laughed as he taped Jeonghan’s mouth shut.

Humming softly to Rock a bye baby, of all things why did he pick a nursery rhyme? A nursery rhyme had no business sounding so scary? Humming softly to Rock a bye baby, Seungcheol tied Jeonghan’s wrists and ankles to the bedposts. Jeonghan had tears running down his face. He was going to die. He’d never regretted anything more than this weekend. Why had he run? He should have just insisted they both go home right then and there. Why had he gone into the house with a strange man. Why had he slept with him? There were so many questions running through Jeonghan’s head as he whimpered and tried to keep track of Seungcheol.

Seungcheol positioned Mingyu on top of Jeonghan and Jeonghan shook. There was a dead man on top of him. 

He fainted. What else was there to do.

He never woke up. Seungcheol slit his throat as he lay there unconscious, wiped the handle, and made it look like Mingyu killed him and then defiled his corpse, and then took his own life, dagger to the heart.

Seungcheol left the house, satisfied. 

There was no dish tastier than a plate of ice cold revenge.

Of course, the idiot forgot to use a condom, or maybe did it on purpose, and in the investigation when they did their tests, they found the discrepancy.

Seungcheol’s DNA was on file from a previous investigation of another of his exes, a case where the hadn’t been able to prove that he had committed the murder, but the detectives had been pretty certain.

They caught him, and he came in laughing.

There was no better arrest than a solid arrest. He went away for life. No chance of parole. Who knew how many more he’d killed?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> Rose x
> 
> [Come talk to me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant)


End file.
